A feline Halloween
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [Oneshot] AU. Hogwarts annual Halloween party, ridiculous staff costumes and half naked Harry Potter. WARNING: Slashy lemony goodness. M/M. Don't like, don't read. Simple.


It was that time of year again and Hogwarts was gearing up for it's annual Halloween party that would be held in the Great Hall. The student population were very excited and there was much hype around who was dressing as what. Ron and Hermione had chosen to go as Ken and Barbie to celebrate their new relationship together and some of the Gryffindor's thought it would be funny to steal Slytherin school robes and go dressed as a Slytherin for the night.

Most of the staff were excited about the party as well and had organized to dress the same as each other for the night. One professor however, was not happy about it and as he sat in the staff room with the others discussing the plans for that night he grumbled and groaned the whole time. Severus Snape was a man of pride and authority and refused to partake in the festivities, but when Dumbledore had approached him about it, there was no discussion and participation was mandatory.

"I won't be doing it, Albus. Dressing up like this, who do you think I am? Nope, I will _not_ be doing this." He crossed his arms over his chest in a manner of defiance to the old man who was standing in front of him.

The other staff had left and were finishing off last minute preparations for their costumes, leaving Snape and Dumbledore alone in the staff room.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear boy. It will be a Cat or nothing." Dumbledore smiled far too sweetly at Snape and the man looked away.

The plan was to have all staff dress in Cat costumes and were able to choose their colours, they were also required to wear a pair of ears and tail. Snape wasn't a fat man, rather the opposite with his chiseled abdomen and shapely muscles, so it wasn't the fact he wanted to hide his body; it was the fact he had to dress up at all.

Sighing, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room muttering about the dottery old fool and made his way down to his rooms to wallow in self-pity. Upon arriving he saw a box on the coffee table in front of the large fireplace and he went over, sitting on the plush dark red leather couch looking at the box.

"This has Albus written all over it." He muttered to himself and reached over to take the lid off the box. Peering inside he gasped, "Not going to happen Albus." And he stared down at the contents.

* * *

><p>Harry was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room mulling over his plan for the evening. A week prior to the party Dumbledore had approached him and struck up a conversation around what Harry had planned for his costume. At that stage he hadn't really thought about it until he had suggested the boy dress in something feline related. When he had first said this to Harry he was baffled as to why he would do this but after some light coaxing he agreed and Dumbledore had all but skipped off down the corridor with his eyes twinkling brightly.<p>

Even more odd, was when McGonagall had approached him about learning his animagus form. The whole situation had been really weird until he transfigured into a rare jet back lion with bright green eyes and a large, fluffy mane. He had been standing on the floor and jumped up onto McGonagalls desk, roared loudly with pride and she looked giddy with glee and clapped her hands together.

So now, here he was sitting in the common room thinking about how he was going to get the man of his dreams to take notice and swoon in front him.

"Harry, aren't you going to get ready? It's nearly time to head down to the Great Hall." Hermione's voice floated in his ear from the right as he stared into the fire. She came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips looking purposefully at him.

"Yeah." He said vaguely and he narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"You still haven't told us what you're going as mate." Ron chipped in and stood next to his new girlfriend.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up at his friends before bursting into fits of laughter at the sight of them. Wiping the tears from his eyes he sat up and looked seriously at his friends.

"You two look ridiculous."

"And you aren't dressed yet!" Hermione said crossly.

"Look, I have everything sorted okay. I just don't know if I can go through with this."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Harry looked around the common room and noted there were a lot of people loitering around so he stood and motioned for them to follow him. He made his way up the stairs to the boys' dorm and Neville was standing in front of the mirror putting the last touches to his Pharaoh costume. Harry went straight past him and stood at the side of his bed with Hermione and Ron following him. Neville gave Hermione an odd look but didn't say anything and left the room leaving the trio alone.

"Alright, what's going on Harry? You're brewing something I can tell." Hermione probed and Ron was giving him an odd look.

"Ok, so you know how I have certain feelings for a certain someone." He started and they both nodded at him. "Well, Dumbledore suggested I go as something 'feline related'" he motioned quotation marks with his fingers. "Then McGonagall pushed me into learning my animagus hence my dilemma."

"Oh my god! You are an animagus?" Ron spluttered and Hermione looked delighted. "Wicked. What is it?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. But, this is my costume." And he pulled some black fabric out from under his pillow and bent down to grab a box from under his bed. Passing the box to Hermione she opened it and peered inside before giggling.

"You can't be serious?" She laughed. "Put it on."

"Ugh, really?" he looked unsurely at them.

"Mate, I may not be happy about you liking him but I would _pay_ to see you wear this. What's the rest of the costume?"

Harry held up the black material and showed them a pair of what extremely tight full-length lycra leggings.

"I don't get it, what are you?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Turn around and I'll change into it and show you."

They turned around to face away from Harry whilst he got rid of his school robes and put the tight leggings on and pulled the dog collar out of the box and fastened it around his neck. The collar was black and had little silver spikes around the outside with a ring hanging off the front. Grabbing his wand he muttered a few incantations and Hermione turned around to see what he was doing. Her eyes went wide when she saw two little black fluffy cat ears appear at the top of his head and a tail flick behind him.

"Oh my." She gasped and this made Ron turn around and he squeaked.

"Blimey Harry. Talk about going all out. Is this your animagus form?" he asked with his eyes wide as saucers.

"No, it's not. You'll have to wait for that bit, but I _will_ tell you I'm a feline of some sort." He said cryptically.

"Ok, so what does this plan have to do with _him_?" She asked curious.

"Who can't resist this?" Harry motioned to his body and she snorted at his audacity.

"Just because you are tanned and incredibly good looking with your toned muscles and killer hair doesn't mean he's going to 'swoon' as you put it." She said amused.

Harry did his best cute puppy dog face and swaggered his hips suggestively to prove his point and Ron closed his eyes with his face going bright red.

"Didn't need to see that Harry." He muttered and other two laughed.

Harry bent down under his bed again and pulled out a pair of black boots with silver buckles and chucked them on.

"I have a couple more things I need to do, you guys go on ahead and send me a Patronus just as it begins."

"Ok. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Just need a couple of shots of Firewhiskey and we'll be fine." He joked.

"Alright, just whatever you're planning, good luck. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Hermione winked at him and she dragged Ron out of the dorm.

Harry went and looked in the mirror at his appearance making sure everything looked in place. He was wearing his tight black leggings that made his package stand out, black boots, bare torso and black dog collar around his neck with two pointy cats ears and a fully functional black tail swishing behind him. He tousled his hair a little and grabbed some hair wax to spike some parts at odd intervals. Amongst the black were Harry's bright green eyes that seemed to be dancing in the light of the dorm room. He quickly tried his animagus form and changed back before anyone saw him. _Oh, this is going to be awesome. Deep breathes. Harry Potter doesn't do half measures_, he repeated like a mantra in his head.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not a happy man. He was standing in front of his mirror looking at the horrendous costume the headmaster had chosen for him. It was a tight black leather cat suit and showed every curve and muscle on his body, including his groin area, and he wasn't a small man in that department. As soon as he put the costume on something wrapped itself around his upper leg and when he turned around he saw there was a tail attached to his tailbone. Looking in the mirror he noted there were two black ears pointing out the top of his head and moved as he picked up small sounds around the room. The costume had a built in collar that sat on his shoulders and wrapped around his neck coming down the front of his chest much like a lapel on a suit jacket and was a mixture of black and dark grey fur.<p>

Taking one last look at his appearance and swearing profusely at Albus with his harebrained schemes he marched out of his rooms and up to the Great Hall. When he arrived it was very dark and the colour theme was black and orange with a variety of pumpkins floating with candles inside them with different faces carved into them. The music was playing softly for now and the lights were dimmed. Snape noted the other staff looked equally ridiculous and there was a suspicious looking cat up on one of the tables, which he believed to be Minerva. _Why dress as a cat when you _are_ one_, he thought and snorted. He looked around and saw some students staring at him and whispering, but after glaring at them they scuttled off into the darkness.

Harry was sitting in the dorm room giving his Marauders Map one last look before folding it away. He decided that he would sneak round the back of the hall and come through the door by the head table where he would make his entrance. He knew some shortcuts to get him there, now all he needed was the go ahead from Hermione that it was going to start. He walked out of the common room and walked in the shadows, finding the secret passageway and making his way through it stopping behind the door leading to the teachers table in the Great Hall. He could hear soft music and lots of chatter through the door and his heart was pounding in his chest as the nerves started to kick in. Transforming into his animagus form he waited for his cue.

He didn't have to wait long before an otter waddled up to him. It stared at Harry for a couple of seconds before disappearing and he knew the show was about to begin. He heard the music drop even further and Dumbledore's voice boom across the hall.

"Welcome all, to this years Halloween Party. I wish you all a fun and happy night filled with mystery and wonder. Dance and be merry, just be careful not to lose your heads in the process."

Harry had used this as an excuse to slip through the door and prowl along the end of the hall so he was in line with Dumbledore's podium. There was a pause and Dumbledore looked around the hall for a second and was about to wave his wand at the speakers when Harry leapt onto the teachers' table and pounced on to the small podium with the owl moving disgruntled and Harry roared as loud as he could.

Some screamed and ran back in fear as Harry in his black lion form puffed his chest forward and held his head high baring his canine teeth, he roared again and they stood back even further. Growling loudly like he was stalking his prey he glanced around the room and spotted his man ahead of him at the main doors to the Great Hall. Jumping elegantly down from the podium he stalked with his head down low looking at Snape and the student population parted as he made his way towards his target. As he edged closer his growling got louder, he got close to his target and started circling him as if he was eyeing up his next meal before stopping in front of the man and transforming back into his human form. He smirked at Snape and sarcastically said, "Meow." And he swayed his hips.

The students gasped at Harry's actions and then the whispering started, meanwhile Snape was gaping at Harry with his eyes wide and he raked his eyes over the boys body. _Damn, he looks good_, he thought briefly and looked up to meet Harry's eye. The music in the background started blaring and soon the students were engaged in dancing with each other, leaving Harry and Snape staring at each other.

Harry took a step forward and circled the man again walking very closely to him and letting his tail stroke the man's chin. Snape grabbed his arm and pushed him into the closed door with his hips holding Harry in place; leaning in close and putting his hands either side of his head, Snape whispered, "You're playing with fire, Potter." He purred into the teens ear.

"What makes you so sure I'll get burnt?" he shot back playfully and his tail wrapped itself around the man's upper thigh and squeezed ever so slightly making Snape take in a sharp breath.

Harry managed to wiggle free slightly and transformed back into his animagus to get away from the man. He wanted Snape to come after him, and if their encounter was anything to go by, he was sure he would. He wound his way through the crowd of people to find Hermione and Ron who were at the side of the room. Sneaking up behind them he growled loudly and they both jumped before realizing who it was. Harry transformed back and sat on the table beside them with his legs dangling and he looked at them slyly.

"That was bloody brilliant mate. You had me worried, but that entrance. Wow." Ron gushed at Harry.

"A black lion, they are really rare."

"Yeah, McGonagall couldn't believe it when she saw it. But it makes sense though, I _am_ a Gryffindor." he said proudly and puffed his chest, making the other two laugh at his antics.

"So, Snape ae. He looked to be enjoying himself." Ron said sarcastically and Harry slapped him across the arm.

"Playing hard to get my friend. Now we wait." Harry said and saw the man heading toward them and he transformed into his lion and used the shadows to get away.

Snape huffed. _Playing hard to get I see. I'd like to use that collar around his neck for it's real purpose, _he thought evilly and smirked as he scoured the shadows looking for him. He felt something brush his leg and turned quickly to find it was his own tail that he'd felt. The night continued in a familiar fashion with Snape and Harry chasing each other until Snape got fed up and decided he'd call it a night. He was just about to leave the hall when Dumbledore came up behind him, stopping him by engaging in conversation.

"Not leaving early are we?"

"That brat has had me running circles around him. I'm retiring for the night."

"Hmm, I think not Severus. I feel, I may have forgotten to assign someone to patrol the grounds tonight. You couldn't help an old man out could you?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Snape sighed.

"I knew you'd understand." And Dumbledore danced off into the crowd.

Harry saw Snape slip out of the Great Hall and he followed the man out, still in his lion form and made his way outside. He ran down a little passage outside to cut the man off and darted in front of him, hiding in some bushes before moving on.

Snape stopped and looked twice at the spot in front of him, he was convinced he just saw something flit across but now he wasn't sure. Something brushed the inside of his thigh and he saw Harry walk in front of him and transformed back to human form.

"A body like that should be criminal." Snape stated seductively and Harry took a step towards him.

"I would say the same, but _someone_ is over dressed." And Harry ran a finger down Snape's chest not stopping until he was in line with the man's hips. "I could fix that." He added and Snape gave him an odd look.

"And how do you propose you do that?"

"Easy." He put a hand on the man's chest and leaned in to kiss him with his tail curling around Snape's waist pulling him closer and Snape's tail did the same.

With the thinness of their clothing, it felt as though their cocks were touching each other skin on skin and they both moaned in pleasure and the pressure their tails were putting around each others waist made this feeling more intense.

Reluctantly pulling away Snape looked down at Harry and put a hand around the back of the boys' neck. "We should find somewhere more private." Snape suggested and Harrys tail uncurled repositioning itself around the man's wrist and pulling him towards the castle. They made their way down towards the dungeons and Harry pulled him into Snape's office. He pulled Snape towards the large mahogany desk and sat down with his legs apart and looked to Snape with an innocent look on his face. Snape stood between his legs and they kissed again with Snape putting his hand on the back of Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his legs around the man's waist and pulled him close to create some friction.

Snape pulled away again and smirked at Harry as he made his way round to the back of the desk and rifled through one of the draws pulling out a leather strap that had a clip at the end. He walked back round to stand in front of Harry and clipped the hook around the loop on Harry's studded collar.

"Much better." Snape said darkly and pulled Harry forward by the collar so he was standing on his feet.

"Mmm, someone likes it rough I see." Harry teased.

"I don't hear you complaining." Snape replied silkily. "On your knees."

Harry tilted his head to the side in contemplation and went to kneel at his professors' feet. Snape ripped his costume off by the front and peeled if off revealing his bare toned chest and he slipped out of the costume completely leaving him naked in front of the teen.

Harry eyed the man's impressive length before licking his lips and took Snape's cock in his hand stroking it gently. Snape put his hand on Harry's head, massaging it gently and started playing with one of the pointy ears. The feeling of Harry's warm mouth around his hard cock was sending him to heaven and he bucked his hips in rhythm to Harry's sucking. He glanced down at Harry and saw that the boy was stroking himself as he sucked Snape off. Snape pulled the lead up and Harry stopped sucking and looked up to him, getting on his feet.

Harry's tail curled around the man's waist again and he moved his hands up and down the man's toned chest leaning in for a languid kiss. Snape's free hand went down to Harry's cock and he started stroking and twisting his hand slowly making the boy moan and jut his hips to gain more pleasure.

"I think you're ready." Snape stated and Harry looked at him.

"Ready?"

"Turn around."

Harry obeyed this command and he turned to face the desk. Snape put his hand on the boy's back and pushed him forward so he was bending over the desk with his hips in line with the edge. He felt Snape cover his body with his chest as he pinned Harry into the desk and felt his hands at his waist pulling his leggings down slowly. Snape quickly took off the boy's boots and leggings chucking them to the side and ran a hand up the inside of the boy's thigh making him moan.

He licked a finger and carefully probed Harry's hole gently and began the stretching process. Leaning down he trailed kisses down Harry's back as he did so and he added a second, then a third finger. Harry was making some interesting sounds that were a mixture of growling and mewling as he wriggled to gain some friction and release.

Putting the lead in his mouth, Snape picked up Harry's hips and put him fully onto the desk and moved him so he was using the long side of the desk. Snape jumped on the desk behind him on his knees and Harry was on both is hands and knees. He couldn't help himself and started stroking his cock with impatience. Snape still had the lead in his mouth and he lined himself with Harry's ass before sinking balls deep into the tight canal and moaned at how good it felt. Harry pushed back onto his cock and moaned as well.

Snape took the lead out of his mouth to hold it and wrapped it around his fist a couple of times, pulling it tight so Harry's head was brought back and he was looking at the ceiling. He started moving inside Harry and got into a steady rhythm all the while holding Harry on a tight leash.

Harry started growling and pushing harder against the man.

"Gah, harder. Fuck me harder." He gritted out and Snape let the leash go to take hold of Harry's hips with both hands to pump into him harder.

The force at which the man was ramming into Harry caused their skin to slap as they made contact and they were both grunting loudly. Harry was rapidly stroking himself with one hand and the other was trying to hold up his weight. Snape could feel Harry's body tense and he assumed the boy was close to coming and he quickened his speed and was panting between grunting. Harry tensed and yelled loudly as he came and shot his load onto the table beneath him. Seconds later Snape came with one final hard push and growled as the orgasm rocked through him. Panting loudly he collapsed on top of Harry who flattened against the desk unable to hold them both up. Snape's softening cock slid out of Harry and nestled itself between the boys' butt cheeks and his head was resting on Harry's shoulder.

The desk was big enough to fit two people lying side by side and Snape rolled off Harry onto his back and stared at the ceiling still trying to catch his breath. Harry rolled over so he was lying on his back too and also stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

"I wonder what it would be like to have sex in animagus form?" Harry mused out loud once he'd caught his breath and it had evened out.

Snape turned his head to look at the boy and smirked. "Want to find out?" Snape said casually and Harry turned to look at the smirking man frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Snape transformed in front of Harry and he sat bolt upright as he stared at another black lion with large fluffy black mane and obsidian coloured eyes.


End file.
